


When the sun came up you were looking at me (you were looking at me)

by KiriJones



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst full steam ahead, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I suck at dialogue, So like I said please bear with me., Somewhat, This idea would not leave my head, and amy has seemingly moved on, and comes out dark and twisty, but their hearts still are twitterpattered, jake goes undercover for a long times, my first fic for this fandom so please forgive me, so there will not be a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months undercover turns into almost five years gone. When Jake Peralta finally emerges from the dark world he finds that times moves on and people change while he is stuck in a never ending loop.</p><p>This evidence is clearly presented in the form of one Amy Santiago holding a small boy in her arm wearing glasses and is the carbon copy of his mother. A little girl with fiery curls clutches her arm and is smiling at him the way Amy did years ago. </p><p>(And all Jake can do is try to keep his wretched little heart from beating into overdrive as it chants amyishereiseeamyshehaskidstheylooklikehertheybestilmyheartwaitwhyamievensayingthatamyamyamy.....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stitches

When Jake left it was like he took a piece of her with him. Ever since that day he left her behind after like a coward he wanted something to happen romantic stylez a part of her has been crippled and bitter and lonely. She took comfort in Teddy and her binders and work. But ever since he left her behind it is like he took a part of her with him as well a part of the 99. Charles is not as happy go lucky. Terry is even more neurotic. Gina even more biting and Rosa even more hard. The Captain does his best she knows but it all feels like they are stuck in a never ending soap opera without the hero of the story. 

But time moves on and Amy Santiago is nothing if not adaptable. So she trudges on and makes a vow that when his six months are up she is going to give him a piece of her mind and that she will not let him get away so easily. The countdown draws a closer to the end and even as she and Teddy continue everything it becomes more and more apparent of her that they are too similar and there is no spark. He is not Jake. But still she will not end it until she knows for sure when she and Jake stand. She is too meticulous and cautious. Plans must be followed. 

But the celebrated day comes and with it no Jake, the captain emerges from his office after meeting with an agent of the FBI and it is then the entire squad learns Jake Peralta is doing very well with his undercover assignment. So well in fact his mission has been extended and it is too dangerous to pull him out now. And with those words something inside of her shatters and Amy feels her entire world come crashing down. And so she buries it all in booze and Teddy.

she loses herself in alcohol and the warm haze of sex. So much so that they forget to use a condom and seven weeks later she is faced a plus sign as she sobs and wishes more than anything Jake had come home. She wants and needs his humor and spirit and presence. She feels empty without him. But in the moment she sees her child and hears the heartbeat Amy knows there is no going back. And so her cracked heart stitches itself together for the sake of her daughter. 

She moves on with her life and learns to love Teddy even if a small treacherous part of herself constantly chants his name in the dark of night: jakejakejakejake.


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he first arrives at the 99 Adrian jumps at his own shadow and he trusts no one. But as time passes he begins to trust again slowly but surely.

After he leaves Figgis behind and leaves the underworld after nearly eleven years undercover Adrian Pomento feels like he is not truly human anymore. He has forgotten who he was back when he was a arrogant cop who thought he could bring down the mob. All that is left now is a paranoid man who does not have a penny to his name or a organized thought in his brain. 

The 99 is his chance at something new. A chance to try and mend himself and be normal; or as close as he will ever be. He transfers in and ir introduced Tona motley crew he can tell is broken is some ways. When he discovers one of their own is undercover Adrian feels uneasy but still presses on. After all it is this or bust. This is all he has.

he is partnered with an anal and control freak of a woman named Amy Santiago who with her lists and plans and need to constantly prove herself get under his skin. He knows they are an awful combination. He is a loose gun barely holding itself together and she is so tightly wounded it is like throwing a keg in a bonfire. 

More than once he erupts on her when she pushes him and needles him too much. But much to his dismay Santiago refuse sot budge. Silence is their truest form of communication and it is the worst possible thing for him. In silence he sees blood and hears Figgis and the screams of all of victims of both the mobster and himself. Silence lets the shadows creep in. In silence his Demons thrive. Especially a silence of bitterness and anger. 

But everything changes the night after one Jake Peralta was supposed to come back. Santiago comes into work broken and hungover and for the first time Adian can see her cracks more clearly. He may not be thr most stable man but even he can see this turn of events has broken something within her. As as the days pass something within him begins to soften to this woman. And he begins to notice things. Like how she always tired and how everything seems to make her nauseous. The break comes when she spends almost ten minutes puking her guts out at a crime scene. 

She flees into the bathroom of the back of the store when the murder took place. He leaves and comes back ten minutes later with a paper bag in his hands. He knocks on the door and when it opens he hands her the bag and leaves. Nearly twenty minutes later he hears sobs and busts the door open to find Santiago on the dirty floor holding a positive test in her hand and sobbing her heart out. He doesn't know what to do. So he simply sits down beside her and awkward pats her shoulder and then puts it around her shoulder and draws her into an even worse hug. He says nothing. Later she gets up but mumbles tank you to him. They go about like nothing has happened. 

Two days later she comes into work and tells him that she is keeping the baby. He looks up at her in surprise but sees something strong and determined in her gaze. So he simply nods at her and from that day foreward he finds himself starting to trust this crazy and anal woman who drives him up the wall with her lists and binders. 

Everyone in the precinct takes the news differently. Mostly nothing changes but his partner is placed on administrative leave and Adriannis soon tagging along with the others. He forms bonds and sparks fly between him and Diaz, he wants to eat her face. He is not sure if that is healthy or not.

Santiago drives everyone crazy with her cravings and weird lunches. Surprisingly she begins to bond and soften towards Hitchcock and Scully, who he deemed fools. But as luck would have it these men with their bumbling attitudes and somewhat good instincts and love of all things food seem to be what she needs. But still even if Amy Santiago is so watching his back in the field she still nags him about paperwork and smiles softly in the desk across from his.

silence exists between him now. But it does not scare him anymore. It is a welcome silence and as her stomach grows larger and more prominent so does the friendship between them. 

Adrian has back hands coated with si much dried blood. He is broken and dark and paranoid. But he is not so alone anymore. And that makes his sins and prance much easier to bear. 


End file.
